The Destruction of Anne Marie's Treasures
Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Boo Boo Bear was covering Anne Marie's eyes. "Boo Boo, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Anne Marie asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Boo Boo said with a chuckle. When they were all the way in the cottage, Boo Boo uncovered her eyes and closed the door. Anne Marie gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of David. "Oh, Boo Boo! You're the best!" Anne Marie exclaimed happily and gave Boo Boo a hug. Anne Marie then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Anne Marie then said "Why, David, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Anne Marie then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Proteus in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Anne Marie exclaimed in shock. Boo Boo hid quickly. Roger Rabbit was a few feet behind Proteus. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept pateince until then, Anne Marie!" Proteus said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Anne Marie bit her lip and began to explain "But, Father, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal from drowning?" Proteus demanded. "Look, Father, I had to!" Anne Marie argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Anne Marie, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Proteus shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Anne Marie said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Proteus cried. "You're more of monster than Mr. Carface! You don't even know David!" Anne Marie shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Proteus roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of any feelings-" That did it for Anne Marie, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she had just said, Anne Marie gasped and clamped her mouth closed. Roger and Boo Boo gasped as well. Proteus looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter down and turned to Roger. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Proteus shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Roger cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Anne Marie shouted. Proteus then turned back to Anne Marie. "Have you finally your mind completely, Anne Marie? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" Proteus shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care anymore!" Anne Marie pouted. "So help me, Anne Marie, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Proteus said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Boo Boo and Roger gasped and ran for cover. "Father!" Anne Marie said, trying to make Proteus stop, but no avail. "No! No, father! Please, father, stop!" Then he set sights on the statue of David. He pointed his scepter at it! "FATHER, NO!" Anne Marie shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake